


Longing for the Enemy

by Wowlover39



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowlover39/pseuds/Wowlover39
Summary: Jaina and Sylvanas meet on the Battlefield, and the unexpected happens.





	Longing for the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is really. It came from an image and a song.

The battle raged on around them. Alliance and horde cut down. Jaina had never been this close to the Banshee Queen. Her glowing red eyes felt like they were piercing her soul. The scars of the past etched into her face. In the form of her tears that forever marked her. Jaina knew what had caused those tears. The same man that had caused countless tears to fall from her eyes too. Although no one could see her pain, it was the one thing that Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner had in common. Arthas Menethil had left his mark on both women. Undoubtedly worse for Sylvanas, he had taken her life too. Ripped her spirit from her body as she defended her people.

Forced her to attack and kill her friends and loved ones. Even when she had cried out in torment at the slaughter of her King. Her cry of pain had caused her former allies unimaginable agony. Blood flowed from their ears as the scream ripped through their bodies. There was no rest in death only more suffering. For now, she was a Banshee!

They were barely inches apart, and neither of them had said a word. The Dark Lady’s dulled blonde hair gently moved in the breeze. She should hate this woman in front of her. Why wasn’t she conjuring up her magic and striking her down? There was plenty of reason to. But Jaina found she didn’t and she wasn’t sure why. Her eyes told a story of betrayal and hurt that went deep. She had been used and treated poorly. 

Why wasn’t Sylvanas attacking her? Why was she just gazing back at her? Jaina felt a strange pull towards the Banshee Queen from deep inside her. She stepped forward closing the gap between them. To her surprise, Sylvanas didn’t back away. Jaina’s eyes fell to Sylvanas’s lips. She licked her own lips in anticipation of what? A kiss! What was going on here why was she so drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame. Was this because of a shared hurt or something else?

Her heart beat faster as she contemplated kissing her. Not from fear, She should be this woman could kill her in seconds. But if she were going too surely, she would’ve done it already. They had been stood gazing at each other for. Well, Jaina didn’t know how long. Jaina didn’t want to listen to her head any more. She leaned in, her head tilting to the side. Sylvanas didn’t react; she just kept looking deep into Jaina’s eyes. 

Their lips met the coldness surprised Jaina. She slowly moved her lips against Sylvanas’s. She touched the banshee’s cheek tenderly stroking it with her thumb. Sylvanas sucked in her top lip. Her hands gripped Jaina hips holding in place. Like she thought Jaina would change her mind and flee. Jaina didn’t want to go anywhere. Her breath hitched as Sylvanas’s tongue found its way past her lips. 

A soft moan came from Sylvanas as their tongues met and melted together. Her skin may be cold, but it was heating Jaina’s body. Jaina’s heart beat wildly in her chest. She was kissing the enemy, and she didn’t care. At that moment, they were just two women looking for comfort, wanting something to take the hurt away if only temporarily. Her head said this was all wrong; it shouldn’t be happening. She just couldn’t stop. It felt too good. 

A few minutes later, Jaina had to pull away, unlike Sylvanas she needed to breathe. Jaina was breathing heavy as their lips parted. Sylvanas didn’t need to speak; her eyes said everything. She, like Jaina, wanted more. Jaina’s hands started moving rapidly as she conjured up a portal. Sylvanas went to speak, but Jaina held her finger against Sylvanas’s lips. Jaina took her other hand, and Sylvanas let herself be dragged through the portal.


End file.
